This invention relates to a ball game and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ball rolling game for one or more players wherein the ball is rolled upwardly on an inclined ramp and when the ball rolls off the ramp, the ball is received between semi-circular dividers having a number indicating the score for receipt between those particular dividers.
Heretofore, there have been various types of ball rolling games, such as pinball machines and more particularly games such as the game apparatus described in the subject inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,250. Also, there are various types of games described in U.S. Pat. No. 443,889 to Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,173 to Beamer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,323 to Shattuck, U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,634 to Fegteborg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,089 to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,770 to Coplen, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,186 to Henderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,463 to Mathews. None of the above mentioned patents describe the unique features of the subject invention as described herein.